Proposition
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: Universo Alternativo. A relação não vai bem, então Kamus resolve que ele e Milo sairão com 3 pessoas, cada um. Proposta indecente... yaoi e tem lemon! COMPLETO!
1. Prólogo

**Proposition**

**Prólogo**

_Milo, o que está fazendo?_ – Perguntei, sem fôlego, já.

_O que te parece, francês?_ – Ele me respondeu com outra pergunta... O que eu esperava?

Aqueles lábios profanos sugavam minha pele com tanta fome que eu mal respirava. Afastei-me delicadamente da maciez rubra de sua boca, mas fui pega novamente de surpresa. Ele me tomava nos braços com tanta experiência e segurança, que eu sequer tinha argumentos para contestar. Então eu me deixava levar... Deixava que ele me levasse noite após noite àquele lugar... Aquele lugar onde eu era eternamente dele, Kamus de Milo e nada mais.

_Você está mais frio hoje, o que houve?_

_Nada..._

_Não é verdade, está mentindo._

_Você me ama?_

_-E agora me faz perguntas estranhas..._

_-Você me ama?_

_-É claro que amo!_

_-Prove._

_-O quê?_

_-Prove que você me ama._

Acho que minhas palavras não foram levadas a sério, pois ele apenas riu e me jogou na cama. Nessa noite ele me possuiu três vezes e eu o possui tantas outras. O estranho era que enquanto eu gemia, não parava de pensar naquela estranha conversa.

_-E a prova?_ – Eu perguntei antes que ele fechasse os olhos.

_- Que prova?_

_-A prova do seu amor._

_-Isso não te provou?_

_-Sexo não é prova._

_-E o que você quer?_

_-Uma proposta._

_-Proposta?_

_-Sim. Proponho que você fique com três pessoas, que eu irei escolher. E eu vou ficar assistindo._ – Ele me olhou com incredulidade, mas eu continuei. – _E eu ficarei com mais três pessoas, que você escolherá._

_-E qual o sentido disso tudo?_

_-Hn... Se no fim disso, depois de você ter ficado com as três pessoas e ainda me quiser, e depois de eu ter ficado com outras três e ainda te quiser, então significa que nosso amor é verdadeiro._

_-Absurdo!_

_-Não... É só um teste. Aceita?_

_-E se no fim um de nós não quiser mais o outro?_

_-Esse outro será obrigado a esquecê-lo._

_-O que você bebeu, Kamus?_

_-Aceita?_

_-Está bem._

_-Uma condição._

_-Está propondo uma condição a sua própria proposta?_

_-Sim._

_-Diga._

_-Dessas três pessoas, uma deverá ser parecida comigo, a outra com você e a outra deverá ser totalmente diferente de nós dois._

_-Por que isso?_

_-Para achar nosso par ideal._

_-Está louco._

_-Aceita?_

_-Aceito._ – Para ele isso era apenas um desafio banal, mas para mim era um teste ao meu coração.

_-Amanhã. A primeira pessoa eu trarei amanhã e você fará com ela tudo que eu disser._

Ele concordou. Não poderia ser diferente. Eu levaria ao meu amante uma pessoa que o lembrasse... Ele iria possuir essa pessoa e depois seria possuído. Chamem-me de louco se quiserem, para mim eu estava entrando em uma aventura, uma aventura sem volta, que mudaria a minha vida.

**oOoOo**

Kamus acordou cedo naquele dia. Milo ainda dormia quando levantou para tomar banho. O dia estava irritantemente ensolarado e ele ainda tinha que trabalhar. A primeira pessoa de sua lista era alguém que lembra Milo em muitos aspectos. Essa pessoa tinha senso de humor, era bastante desligada, irresponsável, adorável. Alguém forte, de pele bronzeada, que iria satisfazer seus planos.

_-Você aceita?_

_-Está louco!_

_-Não... Eu só preciso de uma noite. Fique com ele, prometo que não vai passar de sexo._

_-Está bem, kamus..._

Felizmente tinha sido fácil convencê-lo. Agora bastava deixar os dois à sós e fazê-los transarem na sua frente. Kamus sabia que seria uma tarefa fácil se tratando daqueles dois.

**oOoOo**

Não que a relação estivesse ruim... Eles eram felizes, tinham uma vida sexual invejável e quase nunca brigavam. Talvez fosse esse o problema. Todo casal briga, mas Milo e Kamus eram sempre sorrisos, talvez engolissem sapo demais, um do outro.

O francês não entedia porque, mas sentia que a relação precisava de algo. Estava fria demais, quieta demais... Já era tempo de mudar sua vida, de crescer, dar um rumo ao coração.

Kamus achou então que aquele teste traria de volta a sensação do primeiro beijo, do primeiro toque, do primeiro abraço... Ele achava que esse fogo voltaria depois que os dois superassem essa prova.

Foi pensando assim que o ruivo entrou no apartamento, que dividia com Milo, naquela noite irritantemente quente. Ele trazia consigo um rapaz sorridente, que o acompanhava calado. Quando abriu a porta viu que Milo já tinha chegado e pelo barulho tomava banho. Mandou que o rapaz sentasse e lhe ofereceu uma bebida... Enquanto relaxavam e esperavam, Kamus revia suas idéias, refazia cenas em sua mente, que envolveriam seu amante e o rapaz a sua frente.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Minha nova fic! Proposition, no título, quer dizer Proposta, em francês. O Kamus tá achando que falta algo na vida dele com Milo, então ele faz essa proposta louca, que só um aquariano pode fazer. Eu tive essa idéia bem do nada! Comecei a escrever e tudo de repente surgiu.

Kamus já chamou a primeira pessoa, quem vocês acham que é?

Essa fic terá oito capítulos, pelo menos eu pretendo... Esse é o primeiro, uma introdução ao que vai acontecer ao meu casal favorito! Tá bem louca essa fic e eu não sei o que me espera nos lemons seguintes... to me arriscando.

Um beijo a vocês que acompanham minhas fics! To esperando os reviews com as sugestões e críticas de vocês!

PS: Site maledeto não me deixa colocar travessão! As falas estão em italic.


	2. A Primeira Vítima de Milo

**A** **Primeira Vítima de Milo**

O ruivo entrou no banheiro mandando que Milo fosse depressa. O escorpiano não entendeu porque tinha que andar rápido, mas terminou logo o banho achando que Kamus o estaria esperando na cama. Mas seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto até a figura de um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes... Ele tinha um ar infantil e um olhar travesso, como o de uma criança prestes a aprontar mais uma.

_"Como você me prometeu, Milo, vai ficar com ele hoje_." – O francês sussurrou no ouvido do amante enquanto o abraçava.

_"Aquilo era sério, Kamus_?" – Milo ficou um pouco sem ação, não esperava que o amante estivesse falando sério, mas aquele aquariano maluco disse que sim e o empurrou para frente.

"_Este... é Aioros."_ – Ele comentou, enquanto o rapaz observava Milo.

O grego sorriu sem jeito e chegou perto do outro apertando sua mão, uma atitude um tanto quanto ridícula, na opinião de Milo. Mas o rapaz era bastante simpático e sorriu delicadamente para o escorpiano.

_"Esse é Milo, meu amante. Cuide dele direitinho_..." – Milo ouviu o aquariano sussurrar atrás de si e Aioros apenas sorriu, concordando. – "Milo, como nós combinamos... antes eu quero que você o possua."

Milo virou o rosto para encarar o francês, como se pedisse por maiores explicações. Mas Kamus já havia sentado na poltrona, de frente para a cama e esperava que o show começasse.

"_Milo?_" – Aioros chamou com a voz baixa. O escorpiano ergueu as sobrancelhas ao virar o rosto e encará-lo, Aioros tinha aquele olhar malicioso, aquele que Milo achava que só ele mesmo possuía.

"_Sim..."_ – Ele respondeu ao outro, recebendo um beijo. Aioros passou os braços pela cintura do outro, tomando sua boca num beijo quente, porém rápido.

**oOoOo**

Se me perguntassem se eu tinha ciúmes eu diria que sim, mas naquela hora eu me concentrava em apenas assistir meu amante ser beijado por outro homem. Aioros era bastante sensual, assim como Milo, seria uma boa prova, para Milo, estar com alguém parecido com ele mesmo.

Eu ouvi um gemido, não daqueles que eu provocava em Milo, apenas um gemido comum, quando Aioros beijou seu pescoço e vagueou o peito dele com as mãos. Milo usava apenas uma bermuda, os cachos loiros e molhados, pendiam pelas costas arqueadas, grudando na pele, enquanto ele virava mais a cabeça para trás. E eu? Eu sentia minha ereção crescer dentro da calça, mas não me movi.

As mãos de Aioros desceram para as nádegas do meu amante, apertando a carne macia, que eu tanto gostava de morder. Depois ele abriu a bermuda de Milo e o despiu, para que pudesse tocar o corpo bronzeado dele com facilidade. Eu apenas observei, queria ser Aioros, tocando Milo daquela forma.

_"Senta_." – Aioros pediu, fazendo Milo sentar na cama. Ele se ajoelhou por entre as pernas abertas dele e lambeu o peito definido, até sua boca tocar o membro já rígido.

O olhar de Milo não desgrudava do meu, enquanto Aioros chupava com fome sua ereção... Ele gemia, arfava, puxava os fios castanhos entre os dedos, mas não parava um segundo de me olhar. Como se aquilo fosse uma afronta a mim, mas pelo contrário, isso só me excitava. Eu sorri malicioso e me remexi na poltrona, deixando que ele visse que eu também estava excitado.

"_Aioros, já chega... ele está quase gozando."_ – Eu sussurrei e Aioros parou o que fazia, empurrou Milo para que este se deitasse e levantou. – "_Tire a roupa e depois... eu quero ver ele te comendo."_

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça sem dizer nada e retirou cada peça de roupa que usava. Seu corpo era forte e bronzeado, como o de Milo, tinha a mesma marca de sunga e duas nádegas perfeitas e arrebitadas. Eu adorei ver aquilo, parecia com Milo, mas ao mesmo tempo não era.

Ele, então, sentou-se nos quadris de Milo, querendo ser penetrado com pressa e meu amante o atendeu. Eu pude ver o membro de Milo desaparecer com dificuldade no corpo apertado do outro e aquilo me deliciou... Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido, pelo menos não com Milo, e aquilo me matava de tesão.

_"Kamus..."_ – Eu ouvi ele sussurrando enquanto gozava, me chamando com uma das mãos. Mas eu neguei... Sim, eu neguei e continuei onde estava. Ele ainda tinha o que fazer.

Assim que Aioros relaxou sobre a cama eu sorri para os dois e mandei que ele possuísse Milo sem demora.

_"Mas..."_ – Milo tentou protestar, mas eu sabia que ele não estava cansado de fato. Sendo assim ele foi virado de bruços na cama e Aioros abriu suas pernas com pressa, penetrando fundo, sem ao menos prepará-lo antes.

Eu certamente não machucaria meu amante daquela forma, mas seus gemidos eram capazes de me deixar em êxtase. Eu quem não me controlava mais, meu membro iria rasgar minha calça de tanto tesão que eu sentia.

_"Não... Kamus..."_ – Aquele gemido... Sim, Milo finalmente gozou, ao mesmo tempo em que Aioros, e eu mordi os lábios para não adicionar gemidos àquela cena perfeita.

**oOoOo**

Assim que aquele primeiro capricho de Kamus foi satisfeito, Aioros vestiu-se e se despediu do amigo, sem nem encarar Milo. Apenas um "até" fora dirigido ao escorpiano e ele saiu.

O francês voltou ao quarto rapidamente, encontrando o amante na mesma posição. Os cachos loiros quase secos estavam espalhados pela cama. Kamus sentou-se ao lado do outro e passou as mãos pelas coxas definidas, sentindo o sêmem que se grudava a pele quente de Milo. Lambeu os dedos e deitou a cabeça nas costas dele, abraçando-o.

"_Kamus, seu maldito..."_

_"Por que está bravo? Você fez o que mais gosta de fazer... Sexo. Não tem porque reclamar."_

O grego levantou a cabeça e encarou o outro com uma incredulidade estampada no olhar.

_"Ele não era você..."_

_"Você gostou e é o que importa."_

_"Preferia que fosse você."_

_"Então vai gostar mais do próximo_..." – Kamus fez o amante virar na cama e sentou-se sobre seu peito. – "_Ele parece comigo."_ – Continuou dizendo, enquanto abria o cinto e a calça.

"_Não quero outro, quero você_."

"_Depois... Você só vai transar comigo de novo depois que acabarmos_..." – O aquariano inclinou-se para frente e fez o amante engolir seu membro.

Isso deveria ser o suficiente, enquanto os dois passavam pelo teste. E nos dias que se seguiram Kamus recusou todas as investidas de Milo, alegando que levaria aquela loucura até o fim.

Milo? Esse apenas se prometia mentalmente fazer aquele francês sofrer muito depois. Não que fosse ruim ter transado com Aioros ou ter que fazer isso com outros... Mas e agora que Chegara a vez de kamus? Sim, porque agora o escorpiano levaria alguém para o amante e assim seria até o dia em que o francês decidisse que estavam prontos... Prontos para assumirem um compromisso com suas próprias vidas.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Nossa, eu não gostei desse lemon, não sei quanto a vocês, mas achei muito fraquinho. Eu prometo que vou fazer o próximo ficar muito melhor que isso. E no próximo o Kamus vai ficar com alguém... alguém que pareça com Milo, com ele mesmo ou alguém diferente. O que vocês acham? Mandem-me opiniões, por favor! Eu não sei quem dar pro Kamus nesse próximo capítulo. XD

Esse site está realmente decadente... Eu quero meus travessões! Mas enquanto isso vai as aspas... XD

Gente, na fic, Milo está loiro e Kamus ruivo, como no mangá! Quero saber se alguém aí sabe que cor é realmente o cabelo do Saga no mangá.

**Celly M: **Ninguém acertou na pessoa que o Kamus trouxe... Saga não poderia ser, gêmeos costuma ser um signo caracterizado como Aquário é em frieza e indiferença. Lá se vai uma pista... melhor eu ficar quieta. XD Eu até que não aprontei muito, fica pro próximo, certo!

**FePandora**Bem, eu gostei de saber que deixei vocês curiosas, era mesmo a minha intenção. E muito obrigada pelo elogio!

**Ilia-chan: **Shura! UAhuahuahuahuah... não, ele não tem a pele bronzeada, pelo menos não pra mim. Acho que a dúvida ficava mesmo entre Aioria e Aioros, mas Aioria eu não achei que fosse muito igual ao Milo como acho que o Aioros é. E... claro! Aquarianos são os melhores! Com sede de novidade e ódio de monotonia! XD Mas eu não faria nunca o que o Kamus fez.

Gente... como a própria Ilia-chan disse que estava engraçado... Vocês podem me mandar reviews com risos, eu não ligo mais. Todo mundo achou engraçado, não sei porque... Então sejam sinceros nas opiniões porque eu ainda estou escrevendo essa fic e quero sugestões!

Então até o próximo! Bjus pra vocês.


	3. O Troco

**O Troco**

**Segunda, 7:30 da manhã.**

Kamus ainda está dormindo, ele de nada suspeita ainda... Acordei hoje com tudo planejando, é hoje que esse francês me paga!

Me levantei e fui tomar um banho rápido, me vesti rapidamente e deixei o café na mesa.

**8:30 da manhã.**

Já pronto eu dou um beijo na testa de Kamus e saio de casa. Estou com bastante tempo, por isso passo na casa de um certo amigo meu. Ele ainda está em casa, não trabalha fora. Na verdade eu gostaria muito de saber que diabos ele faz da vida!

**9:00 da manhã.**

Eu chego, enfim, à casa dele. Quem abre a porta não é ele, posso reconhecer pelo olhar frio, mas mesmo assim ele me sorri e manda que eu entre.

"Seu irmão está?" Eu pergunto. Ele confirma com a cabeça, grita ao irmão que eu estou esperando e depois sai de casa, me dando um tchauzinho. Ele é assim mesmo...

"Milo, a que devo a honra da visita?" Tá, ele é assim meio anormal, mas é meu amigo...

"Kanon, preciso de um favor enorme..." Ele era tarado o suficiente para aceitar a proposta que eu ofereceria. Além do mais eu já tinha reparado várias vezes seus olhares para cima do Kamus.

"Favor? Diga lá... Vejamos se eu posso ajudar." Ele vai ajudar.

"Kamus me veio com uma outro dia..." Eu contei tudo a ele, cada detalhe, até mesmo do dia em que Aioros esteve lá em casa. Kanon ouviu a tudo com um sorriso sacana no rosto, mas ao fim da história ele parecia confuso.

"Onde eu entro nesse caso, Milo?" Eu sorri malicioso pelo duplo sentido da frase. Nós dois éramos muito parecidos em certos aspectos, um deles era exatamente essa perversão e duplo sentido existente em tudo que nos cercava. "Você quer então que eu vá até sua casa hoje e..."

"Isso mesmo. Mas é claro que eu vou ditar regras, não vou deixar o meu francês em suas mãos assim sem mais nem menos..."

"Não esperaria menos de você... O que eu posso fazer com ele?" Isso era uma questão importante. Eu não deixaria Kamus nas mãos dele, afinal eu amava meu namorado e não queria ver Kanon matando ele.

"Olha, serei direto. Você pode fazer o que quiser, só há dois pontos... O primeiro é que você não vai fazer nada sem o consentimento dele e o segundo é que você não vai marcar ele ou machucá-lo."

"É justo." Eu não esperava que ele contestasse, mas também não espero que ele respeite minhas contestações.

**11:00 da manhã.**

Chego atrasado no trabalho para variar. Está tudo combinado com Kanon, tudo acertado para a noite de hoje. Aquele francês... Eu ia me vingar! Liguei para ele pedindo que chegasse cedo em casa e tomasse um banho. Ele não estranhou, Kamus podia ser tão inocente às vezes que até me assustava.

**20:00 da noite.**

Depois de um dia insuportavelmente chato no trabalho eu encontro Kanon e vamos os dois a minha casa. Eu ainda tentei dizer a ele novamente as regras do jogo, mas ele não ia respeitar de qualquer forma. Assim que chegamos eu o encarei com um olhar significativo, mas ele ignorou e entrou no apartamento. Kamus estava lendo, de calça jeans, os cabelos ruivos molhados do banho, sentado no sofá.

"Boa noite, meu anjo." Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. Seus olhos se fixaram em Kanon e por um instante eu reconheci o olhar de Saga nele.

"Kanon, que surpresa você aqui." Kamus podia ser inocente, mas não era burro. Kanon não viria a nossa casa se não fosse por algo sério.

"Boa noite, Kamus."

"Boa noite." Ele foi frio, mas nada fora do normal. Eu sentei no sofá e puxei seu rosto, sussurrando que Kanon estava ali pelo mesmo motivo que Aioros.

"Achou que eu não fosse cumprir?"

"Não, Milo... Eu achei que você realmente aceitaria minha provocação, mas não pensei que fosse trazer logo ele. Do jeito que você é ciumento eu vou passar a noite de calça jeans." Mas que francês arrogante! Tá, eu sou ciumento, mas eu sei me controlar. Ele tinha me provocado, agora ia ter que agüentar!

Kanon apenas riu quando ouviu aquilo, acho até que ele concordava com Kamus, mas eu não perguntei. Esses dois eram muito bobos.

**oOoOo**

Já estava esfriando, mas Kamus sentia sua pele esquentar, enquanto Kanon lambia cada centímetro dela. Milo era mesmo louco de levar aquele tarado para casa, mas o francês não contestou, deixou que os dois fizessem como quisessem. Suas roupas foram arrancadas, seus cabelos foram puxados e sua pele estava toda avermelhada de chupões e mordidas. Mas ele estava ali para a satisfação de Milo, certo?

Kanon abriu as pernas do francês bruscamente, como Milo costumava fazer. O ruivo sentiu a língua quente passeando por sua virilha e coxas, até alcançar sua entrada e se enfiar por ela. O aquariano arqueou as costas e gemeu, procurou os olhos azuis de Milo na penumbra do quarto e sorriu a ele, provocante. O grego se remexeu levemente desconfortável na poltrona do quarto.

"Hum..." Ele gemeu mais alto, para que provocar daquele jeito o ciúmes do outro? Mas estava tão bom... Kanon beijava tudo o que via pela frente, até parar e virá-lo de costas.

"Eu sempre achei que você tinha uma bunda linda..." O outro sussurrou, passando os dedos pela carne rosada e macia.

"Te decepcionei?" Aquela pergunta parecia dirigida a Milo, que mordia os lábios de ansiedade.

"De modo algum, muito pelo contrário, ela é ainda melhor do que pensei que fosse." Agora Milo se mordia era de ciúmes. Aquele safado pensava em SEU amante? Aquilo era um absurdo. Até Kamus ficou um pouco sem graça com a insinuação, mas não demonstrou nada, apenas esperou pelo que viria a seguir.

O geminiano abriu as pernas do francês e novamente lambeu aquela entrada que lhe parecia extremamente apertada. Ouviu um gemido quando pressionou um dedo e o enfiou. Ele era mesmo muito estreito.

"Milo, como você consegue..." Parou a pergunta no meio, percebendo que começava a passar dos limites do amigo. Milo ia voar em seu pescoço se falasse qualquer coisa daquele ruivo. Calou-se com um sorriso e retirou seus dedos das nádegas de Kamus. "Deixa pra lá..."

Kanon sorriu sadicamente e sem muito aviso penetrou lentamente, porém doloridamente, o corpo do francês. Seguiram-se gemidos abafados pelas sombras do quarto, enquanto o grego tentava se enfiar ainda mais dentro do outro, gemendo e arfando pela dificuldade que tinha em fazer isso. Kamus apenas tentava facilitar as coisas, empinando os quadris e tentando não se contrair muito.

Outro comentário passou pela mente do geminiano, mas ele não se pronunciou. Sorriu consigo mesmo e começou a estocar aquele corpo deliciosamente apertado, enquanto marcava a cintura de Kamus.

Os gemidos aumentaram de intensidade, na mesma proporção que as estocadas iam se tornando mais violentas. Kamus sentia lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos e apertava os lençóis, controlando a dor de seu corpo. Milo não sabia se parava aquilo ou se continuava assistindo, era notório que Kanon machucava o ruivo.

Mas o grego preferiu ficar apenas olhando e quando se deu conta Kanon virava Kamus de frente e voltava a estocar. O francês era sacudido pelas investidas, mas se segurava como podia para não desapontar Milo. Enfim, o geminiano se largou em cima dele, cansaço, mas não exausto o suficiente para ficar sem forças.

"Ahn!" Kamus assustou-se quando sentiu uma boca atacando seu membro desprotegido. Seus olhos procuraram os azuis de Kanon, depois os de Milo, que estava quase pulando em cima da cama.

Apesar da dor que sentia no corpo, o ruivo levantava os quadris, no mesmo ritmo que Kanon impunha, gemendo cada vez mais alto, embevecido pelo prazer, até não suportar mais aquela tortura e gozar.

**oOoOo**

Eu senti ciúmes em cada segundo daquilo. Ao mesmo tempo que me excitava eu sentia ganas de matar Kanon. Felizmente aquilo não durou mais que duas horas. Kanon tinha quebrado regras, mas o que eu podia fazer? Brigar com ele? Não. Eu deixei que ele fosse... Talvez a vingança era contra mim mesmo por nunca ter dado a Kamus o que ele precisava...

**22:00 da noite.**

Kanon saiu do meu apartamento e eu pude ver o real estado de Kamus. Ele estava jogado na cama, de olhos fechados, respirando lentamente, como se precisasse de cautela para tal. Quando me aproximei e sentei na cama ele gemeu baixinho. Notei que seu corpo estava cheio de manchas vermelhas que se tornavam roxas agora.

"Kamus..." Eu abaixei o rosto, beijando seus lábios, que tinham o gosto de outro. "Dói... muito?" Ele estava sujo de sêmem, eu podia ver... Estava marcado e sujo, com o cheiro de Kanon entranhado na pele.

"Milo." Ele abriu os olhos, cheios de lágrimas... Meu coração doeu com aquilo, eu nunca jamais queria vê-lo chorar. Mas ele sorriu. Esticou o braço e tocou meus lábios. "Eu estou bem... So estou dolorido." Dolorido, machucado, acabado... Nota mental: Bater em Kanon amanhã.

"Perdão, eu não devia ter ido tão longe."

"A escolha era sua, está tudo bem." Não, não estava. Eu poderia ter escolhido alguém como... Como... Como quem? Quem se pareceria comigo além da minha versão piorada, Kanon? Piorada no sentido de que ele certamente era mais sádico e tarado.

"Me desculpe." Eu ainda sussurrei, controlando meus impulsos de estapear a mim mesmo. Ele sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. "Quer que eu te dê um banho?" É claro que eu não queria o cheiro de Kanon em meus lençóis, afinal já bastava ele ter comido meu namorado, eu ainda ia ter que dormir com sua presença na minha cama?

"Quero." Kamus jamais concordaria em estar dependente assim de mim se realmente não estivesse mal. Ele nunca iria deixar que eu fizesse algo tão íntimo e tão privado, para ele, como aquilo.

Eu o levei até o banheiro no colo e o coloquei dentro da banheira com água morna. Ele sentou com alguma dificuldade, mas depois melhorou um pouco e já tomava banho sozinho. Eu fiquei observando, cada movimento que ele fazia, notando o quão perfeito ele era para mim. Mesmo com aqueles hematomas e arranhões, ele ainda assim era a criatura mais linda e perfeita que eu já tinha visto no mundo.

"O que foi?" Ele ainda sorria? Aqueles olhos sempre tão frios estavam cheios de um calor incomum e reconfortante. Acho que naquele momento eu entendi o motivo dele em ter me proposto aquela loucura ou talvez tenha compreendido ainda mais, mas fingi que não sabia ou talvez esqueci-me no mesmo instante.

"Nada." Ele não gostava de ser encarado ou observado, mas não estava zangado, estava sorrindo e me olhando com amor. Eu sorri de volta e me levantei para pegar a toalha.

"Milo, você quer parar por aqui?" Ele sabia que eu tinha sentido muito ciúmes, sabia ele sempre sabia. Mas eu me voltei para ele lhe esticando a toalha e sorri.

"Não. Se você quiser seguir adiante eu estou com você." Ele se enrolou na toalha e baixou os olhos.

"Não é só por mim."

"Eu sei." Eu puxei seu rosto, encarando seus olhos por um instante e depois o beijei.

Ele ainda não sabia, mas eu começava a compreender o mundo complexo no qual ele vivia. O mundo correto, diferente, exótico e louco no qual ele estava submerso. Era outro lugar, mais bonito e melhor do que este, porém era preciso uma enorme capacidade de imaginação para se estar dentro dele. Mas Kamus era tudo isso e ele se saía muito bem. Agora restava que eu pudesse entrar nesse mundo com ele e então compreender completamente seus reais motivos para querer a segurança do meu amor.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Se alguém disse: "Tadinho do Milo" leva porrada! O Milo é muito boboca, entrou na provocação e ainda machucou o Kamus. Mas eles vão superar isso! Eu espero... Não quero que Milo e Kamus se separem T.T Assim acho que você podem deduzir o final da fic! XD

Bem, espero não estar desapontando vocês... Não consigo fazer lemon legal do Kamus com Kanon, nem Milo com Aioros... Por isso lemon bom vocês lerão se eles dois ficarem juntos. Milo e Kamus é sublime! XD

Eu escolhi Kanon porque ele é tarado! E eu adoro ele! Mas acho que vocês imaginam que o Saga também fará parte da brincadeira. Só não sei ainda se vai ser ou não agora. Esses gêmeos são uma loucura!

A fic ficou meio em forma de diário do Milo, espero que vocês aprovem isso, estou tentando coisas novas! XD

**Lili Psique:** Vou ver se leio suas fics, todos falam bem delas, mas to tão sem tempo T.T Xeu te dizer, muita gente achou que fosse Aioria! XD E poxa, brigada por estar lendo, non é minha intenção fazer isso com vocês, mas não posso postar tudo de uma vez que perde a graça! XD

**Chibiusa-chan Minamino** Acho que você lê a minha mente! XD Shaka é uma boa, já tinha pensado nele. Saga também está nos planos... Kanon não estava, mas passou a estar porque ele realmente se aprece com o Milo, não?

Acho que o Saga tem o cabelo preto, quando vira Ares é que fica cinza, não é? Eu não entendo nada disso T.T Mas acho que é só não comentar o fato! XD

Outros comentários: Mu e Kamus? Só se o um for a pessoa que não se parece com nenhum dos dois! XD Mas ainda não escolhi quem vai ser! O Afrodite de repente entra nos meus planos, eu adoro ele... Mas ainda não sei! Não sei de nada! XD

Gente muito obrigada pelos reviews e pra quem tentou me esclarecer de que cor é o cabelo do Saga. Valeu pelos comentários, elogios e sugestões.

**Próximo capítulo:** Kamus vai levar alguém parecido com ele para o Milucho, quem será essa pessoa?

Bjus a vocês! Obrigada!


	4. O Fracasso

**O Fracasso**

A noite em que Kanon estivera lá em casa, fora um tanto quanto longa. Primeiramente pela tortura a qual fui submetido, em segundo porque Milo tentou se redimir a noite toda, me pedindo desculpas. Mas eu o amava tanto, talvez mais a cada segundo, que não poderia ficar zangado. A escolha da pessoa era totalmente dele.

Eu não nego que a experiência me fora bastante válida! Jamais eu me meteria com aqueles gêmeos novamente, ou pelo menos não na mesma situação. Mas agora me cabia a obrigação de achar alguém que se parecesse comigo em alguns aspectos e levá-lo até Milo. Meu problema principal era quem levar. Eu conhecia algumas pessoas que até se pareceriam, mas ninguém que pudesse preencher os requisitos.

Foi assim que eu cheguei até um prédio escuro em uma certa manhã. Eu estava tão absorto em meus problemas e confusões internas, que não notei quando meus pés me levaram até aquele prédio. Era até um pouco isolado, perto da minha casa, num bairro nobre de Athenas. Eu parei na calçada, fitando o edifício até me decidir que poderia entrar para talvez conversar...

Eu subi pelo elevador pensando em como o encararia se ele estivesse em casa. Talvez aquilo não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Eu deveria estar indo para o trabalho e não estar ali para conversar. Mas já era tarde e eu acabei tocando a campainha. Quem me atendeu, por sorte não foi quem eu esperava.

"Kamus?" Ele me olhou de cima, como sempre eu o via fazer. Retirou os óculos e dobrou o jornal que tinha nas mãos. "Entre." Ele sussurrou com um discreto sorriso, não mais que o necessário.

Eu o acompanhei, quem ousaria não acompanhar? Ele era tão altivo e autoritário, mais até que eu. Acho até que quando era mais novo eu tinha medo dele, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu entrei e me sentei ao seu lado na mesa da cozinha. Ele me ofereceu café, mas eu já havia comido, por isso neguei.

"O que te trás aqui?" Frio e direto, era uma característica muito peculiar dele e presente em mim também.

"Pra falar a verdade eu também não sei, esperava poder descobrir quando te encontrasse." Ele pousou a xícara de café na mesa e me olhou por trás daqueles olhos azuis frios como os meus e tão mais experientes e sorriu.

"É por causa daquela brincadeira entre você e Milo?" Como ele sabia sobre aquilo? Ele lia pensamentos agora?

Mas realmente, só poderia ser por causa do jogo que eu e meu amante mantínhamos nas últimas semanas. Eu demorei um tempo até ter uma resposta formada em minha cabeça, algo convincente e esclarecedor. Mas ao abrir a boca o que saiu foi totalmente divergente ao que eu tinha imaginado.

"Não é uma brincadeira... Como você sabe disso?" Ele sorriu mais uma vez, dessa vez sarcástico.

"Você não acha isso uma brincadeira? Pois eu penso que sim, uma brincadeira de crianças. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, vem?" Eu neguei com a cabeça, ouvindo suas palavras como se ele fosse um mestre e eu o discípulo obediente. "Eu soube pelo meu irmão."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e compreendi que só poderia ter sido. Quem mais contaria a ele o que se passava entre eu e Milo? Sim, o irmão dele tinha estado lá em casa, portanto sabia do que se passava.

"Certo, eu deveria ter imaginado."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu não contei a ninguém." Isso era bom, pelo menos minha vida sexual não cairia na boca dos outros por ele... Mas quanto a Aioros eu não podia dizer o mesmo.

"Obrigado."

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer." Talvez ele pudesse fazer algo mais... "Então, vocês estão se saindo bem?"

"Eu estou. Eu ainda amo o Milo da mesma forma... Talvez até mais." Ele afirmou com a cabeça e tomou um gole de café.

"E ele?"

"Ele eu não sei. Nós não falamos muito sobre isso." Realmente nós não falávamos, mas eu gostaria de saber se Milo ainda me amava da mesma forma, mesmo depois de Aioros.

"Claro, é natural... Ele ainda deve se culpar muito por ter pensado no meu irmão." Ele sorriu malicioso e eu vi seus olhos brilharem ao focar meu pescoço. Eu puxei a gola da blusa mais para cima e desviei o olhar, um pouco constrangido.

"Ele vai superar. Eu não fiquei zangado." Talvez um pouco dolorido, mas não zangado.

Ele não falava muito, nem eu. Era sempre assim. Eu era de poucas palavras, só falava o necessário e Saga apenas falava quando havia algo importante a ser dito. Enquanto eu pensava em tudo que havia de comum a nós dois, outra pessoa entrou na cozinha. Ele parecia pronto para sair de casa, até terno ele estava usando. Até onde eu sabia Kanon trabalhava em casa, Saga também.

"Vai sair?" Kanon parou me olhando e eu senti meu estômago afundar. Mas ele não se abalou, desviou o olhar fitando o irmão e o respondeu.

"Vou, mas volto no início da noite, você vai estar em casa?"

"Kamus, eu vou estar em casa?" Que pergunta era aquela? Como eu deveria saber? Saga era uma pessoa cheia de enigmas... Deveria ser muito complicado entrar na mente dele e entender algo.

"Eu... Como deveria saber?" Pelo menos eu ainda tinha meu sangue frio para me salvar daquela pergunta. Saga riu e virou a cabeça encarando o irmão.

"Ainda estamos indecisos, não me espere, mano." O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Kanon sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça, abriu a geladeira indiferente a minha curiosidade. Aqueles gêmeos deviam estar se divertindo muito me fazendo de bobo.

"Bem, estou indo então. Até mais, Kamus." Kanon me lançou um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos, como os daquela noite e parou ao lado de Saga. Eu desviei o olhar para minhas mãos, que nervosavemente brincavam com um guardanapo.

Como estava um pouco silencioso eu olhei discretamente pelo canto do olho na direção dos dois. Kanon estava inclinado, com uma das mãos apoiada na mesa. Os dois falavam tão baixo que eu não ouvia. Depois eu vi que eles se beijavam, nada absurdo, só um selinho rápido, mas o suficiente para me deixar um pouco corado de vergonha.

"Onde estávamos, Kamus?" Eu levei um susto ao ouvir a voz grave de Saga me chamar. Kanon não estava mais na cozinha, só estava eu e Saga.

"Hum... Falávamos de Milo."

"Sim, Milo. Como ele est�? Da última vez que nos encontramos eu estava de saída e não pudemos nos falar." Eu o encarei confuso, mas achei que eles deveriam ter se encontrado quando Milo falara com Kanon.

"Ele está bem, fisicamente melhor que eu." Eu me permiti um sorriso e fui acompanhado por Saga. Ele se inclinou para frente na cadeira, me olhando profundamente nos olhos, como se lesse minha alma.

"Seja sincero comigo... Você veio até aqui pelo mesmo motivo que Milo veio para falar com meu irmão?" Eu engoli em seco, ele estava sério agora. O fato de não saber o que ele pensava me deixava realmente nervoso.

"Eu... Eu... Não sei." Respondi quase sinceramente. Eu suspeitava que realmente tinha ido até ali para fazer aquela proposta que tinha feito a Aioros uma vez. "Talvez tenha sido."

"Entendo que esteja confuso. Pessoalmente eu não entendo como você pode ter o sangue frio de ver Milo com outra pessoa. Eu não teria a mesma coragem. Admiro isso em você Kamus... Essa falta de medo do amanhã é o que te faz especial." Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, Saga estava me elogiando? E não era um elogio qualquer, ele falava que eu era especial. Eu poderia considerar aquilo algo sincero e construtivo.

"Obrigado, Saga." Foi a única coisa que pude responder. Na verdade eu poderia passar horas falando sobre tudo que admirava nele.

"Foi só uma constatação de um fato." Ele me sorriu gentil e continuou. "Mas sei que você é teimoso e não vai dar o braço a torcer, você vai até o final com isso por pirraça. E Milo vai fazer o mesmo."

"Não é pirraça!" Eu fiquei indignado, eu levava aquela proposta muito a sério.

"Está bem, é uma vontade enorme de provar que sua tese está correta. Eu entendo isso em você. Mas entenda, talvez não seja a melhor maneira de provar o amor entre vocês."

"Agora é um pouco tarde, Saga." Eu cruzei os braços, o encarando com uma expressão séria.

"Certo. Você pode me dar algum tempo para pensar sobre isso?"

"Pensar sobre o que?" Por que ele sempre me deixava confuso?

"Sobre o que te trouxe aqui." Ele sorriu malicioso e eu engoli em seco. "Fique tranqüilo, não sou sádico como meu irmão... Eu não machucaria Milo."

"Está bem." Por que ele! Eu poderia ter escolhido outra pessoa, mas agora estava feito. Me restava esperar pela resposta.

"Ótimo. Eu ligo para você durante o dia."

"Certo." Eu olhei o relógio e me levantei. "Preciso ir, Saga, estou um pouco atrasado."

"Naturalmente. Eu te acompanho."

Foi assim que eu consegui a segunda pessoa para o "teste". Saga tinha todos os requisitos para se parecer comigo e ao mesmo tempo ele tinha outras características que se diferenciavam das minhas. Ele era perfeito para o "trabalho". Mas escolhendo ele eu quebrava a idéia de nunca mais me meter com aqueles gêmeos.

**oOoOo**

Já estava entardecendo, a noite não tardaria a cobrir o céu avermelhado de Athenas. Estava esfriando, o outono se aproximava lentamente e isso era bastante agradável do ponto de vista de Kamus. Naquela tarde em especial o calor seria irritante demais.

O francês encontrou-se com Saga na casa deste, Kanon ainda não havia chegado. Os dois, então, tiveram bastante tempo para conversar e por as idéias na mesa. Saga estava sério, mais frio que o normal e Kamus estava nervoso com a perspectiva do que faria a seguir. Os dois, sentados na mesa da cozinha, traçavam seus planos para fazer tudo com calma.

**oOoOo**

Milo tinha chegado cedo àquela noite. Levara trabalho para casa, mesmo sabendo que Kamus não gostava, era o jeito de adiantar as coisas. Tomou seu banho, jantou e sentou-se no computador para trabalhar. Já passava das oito quando o telefone tocou. Estranhou isso, mas poderia ser Kamus.

"Alô?"

"Milo?"

"Sim."

"É o Saga... Poderia me fazer um favor?" O que Saga queria com ele?

"Claro..."

"Pode vir até aqui?"

"Mas... Kamus deve estar chegando e..."

"Não se preocupe, eu já avisei a ele... Apenas, venha."

"Está bem, estou indo."

Era muito estranho que Saga o chamasse até sua casa, mas Milo não estava pensando. Trocou de roupa e pegou o carro, mesmo sendo perto preferia ir de carro. A rua era muito escura e deserta. Milo sentiu um frio na barriga ao pisar dentro do elevador... Mas era bobagem, ele só iria conversar com Saga.

Mal tocou a campainha e Saga abriu a porta. Ele usava apenas uma calça jeans, estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo solto e usava os óculos. Ele estava estranhamente parecido com Kamus, se fosse ruivo Milo o confundiria. Mas não era seu amante, era Saga. Com o mesmo olhar frio e o mesmo sorriso malicioso parecido com o do irmão.

"Entre, Milo." Os gregos se encararam e o loiro entrou no apartamento, olhando a penumbra em volta. Estava tudo escuro, exceto por uma luz fraca que vinha do quarto.

"Saga... O que aconteceu? Está faltando luz?" Impossível, os outros apartamentos tinham luz. Mas ele não teve tempo de responder, sentiu uma venda tapar sua visão e mãos frias segurarem as suas.

"Está tudo bem, Milo... Eu não vou te machucar, apenas me acompanhe." Milo sentiu novamente o frio na barriga. Aquelas mãos frias e a voz grave em seu ouvido pareciam estranhamente com Kamus.

O escorpiano foi levado até o quarto, havia um cheiro forte de vela no lugar, provavelmente era delas que vinha a luz fraca. Milo foi encaminhado até a cama, onde sentou-se, vendado ainda. Saga parou bem a sua frente com um sorriso calmo no rosto... Ele sabia exatamente como deveria e poderia proceder.

Milo virou a cabeça, tentando perceber algo além do cheiro de velas. Os lençóis eram macios, de seda... Estava quente ali dentro, por causa das velas. E havia mais uma pessoa ali dentro, Saga parecia quieto demais, talvez estivessem conversando baixinho. Seria Kanon? O que eles tramavam contra si?

"Saga?"

"Desculpe Milo, me distraí." O mais velho ajoelhou-se em frente ao loiro e o beijou, só um leve roçar de lábios, que deixou Milo arrepiado.

"Hum..." O escorpiano demonstrou um sorriso e abriu as pernas, dando espaço para que o outro chegasse mais perto. "Há mais alguém aqui?"

"Não. Só eu e você." Saga passou os dedos pela blusa de Milo, retirando-a sem tirar a venda. Milo arrepiava-se só com o contado da mão fria em seu peito quente. Ele se parecia com Kamus imensamente.

"Que estranho... Achei que houvesse mais uma pessoa." Milo voltou a girar a cabeça nas duas direções, sentia-se observado, mas não ouvia outra voz se não a de Saga.

"Impressão sua." Saga fez com que Milo se deitasse no meio da cama e subiu por cima dele, prendendo suas mãos na cabeceira com algemas.

"Para que isso?" O escorpiano se assustou um pouco ao sentir suas mãos presas, mas o outro riu.

"É só pra você não fugir... Eu não vou te machucar." Pra que repetir a mesma frase? O que estava acontecendo?

Mas as perguntas foram esquecidas quando lábios quentes tocaram sua pele. Eram macios, sedosos. Milo arrepiou-se novamente e se remexeu na cama. Sentiu os cabelos compridos tocarem sua barriga, enquanto o dono deles lambia seu peito. Era tão bom... Aqueles beijos... Kamus... Sim, talvez ele realmente só quisesse Kamus, mas como Saga se parecia tanto com ele?

Novamente seus pensamentos foram arrancados quando aqueles lábios quentes tocaram os seus e uma língua penetrou sua boca. O escorpiano respirou fundo, enquanto procurava tocar aquela língua fujona com a sua. Mas a boca se afastou e dedos tocaram seu membro por cima da calça. Sim, ele estava inegavelmente excitado. Aquela mão apertou a carne rígida e depois se afastou.

A sensação de ser privado da visão deixava tudo mais excitante e Milo procurava captar qualquer som diferente, enquanto era tocado daquela forma tão íntima. Mais beijos, dessa vez em seu ouvido, uma língua quente o lambendo, deixando seu corpo em chamas. As mãos frias abriram sua calça jeans e a puxou para baixo, deixando-o só de cueca.

"Saga... o que está fazendo?" Um dedo em seus lábios o fez calar e as mãos frias desceram sua cueca também o desnudando completamente.

O loiro gemeu de leve e se remexeu excitado com toda a situação, mas não parava de pensar no que Kamus diria se visse aquilo. Era a única coisa que aqueles lábios e aquelas mãos não podiam roubar de sua mente. Mas isso não importava, pois aquela boca quente conseguia impedi-lo de fazer qualquer coisa quando descia sobre sua virilha, lambendo e chupando a pele clara, até chegar ao membro já bastante desperto.

"Saga... pare..." Mas não recebeu resposta. Seu membro foi sugado com volúpia, fazendo com que ele gemesse alto, sem controle. Milo queria poder tocar o outro, ver o que ele fazia, mas estava preso.

Aquelas sensações o estavam tirando do controle de seu corpo. Ele abria mais as pernas, permitindo que aqueles dedos frios tocassem a fenda entre suas nádegas. A língua experiente, quando não estava provocando seu membro, descia para lamber sua entrada. Um dedo fora enfiado dentro dele e um gemido de satisfação foi a resposta. Aquela boca ainda o provocava, vez por outra dando leves mordidas, sugando sua ereção, enquanto o dedo o alargava.

Ele já não queria mais que parasse, queria que aquela boca e aquele dedo continuassem exatamente onde estavam. Mas eles o abandonaram assim que pensou querê-los para sempre. Milo gemeu em protesto, mas foi calado por um beijo rápido. Aquela boca estava deliciosa demais. Sua boca procurou acompanhar a outra, mas não a encontrou. O que conseguiu foi sentir um membro pressionar sua entrada, estirando seus músculos em busca de passagem.

"Ahn..." O loiro mordeu os lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás. Seus cachos dourados, espalhados pelo travesseiro, formavam uma verdadeira cascata de ouro no branco frio da seda. "Ahn..." Estava dolorido, mas sabia que iria ficar bom. Tentou esquecer a dor que sentia, enquanto aquele membro se enfiava dentro de si. "AHN..." Uma estocada seca e funda o fez gemer mais alto. Milo arqueou as costas e puxos os pulsos, tentando se soltar em vão.

As mãos frias estavam quentes... Elas tocaram seu rosto em um carinho suave, como se pedissem desculpas pela estocada que o machucara um pouquinho. Mas aquela sensação de estar sendo rasgado era boa... Fazia seu corpo queimar e vibrar ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles toques suaves da mão, agora quente, eram deliciosos e davam arrepios que percorriam sua coluna inteira.

"Ahn... Dói..." Ele murmurou tão baixo que nem ele mesmo ouviu. Mas as estocadas diminuíram de intensidade, se tornando mais suportável aquela dor chata. As mãos tocaram suas costas e Milo sentiu um corpo quente e macio tocar o seu em um abraço mais excitante.

As estocadas continuaram, mais rápidas e mais fortes... Queimando, rompendo, excitando... Milo arfava e gemia sem controle nenhum, abria mais as pernas, dando mais espaço ao outro que o possuía com intimidade e força. Era bom, era quente, era incrível. Era como Kamus. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonado.

Sentiu seu corpo estremecer e o líquido quente escorrer molhando seu abdome, ao mesmo tempo em que escorria por entre suas coxas. Ouviu um gemido contido, muito baixo vindo do corpo quente acima do seu. Remexeu-se na cama ainda mole pela sensação do orgasmo. O corpo quente saiu e um lençol frio e fino tocou sua pele, até a cintura. Suas mãos foram soltas e a primeira coisa que Milo fez foi tirar a venda.

Primeiro viu Saga sentado ao seu lado, encostado na cabeceira com as algemas na mão. Depois sentou-se na cama e virou o rosto para a figura ruiva, apenas de blusa a sua frente. Milo engoliu em seco ao notar o olhar frio do amante e a semelhança incrível que ele tinha com Saga.

"Kamus..." Sua voz saiu falhada, como se temesse errar alguma sílaba. O ruivo afirmou com a cabeça e o fez deitar novamente, se deitando por cima.

"Por que você veio até aqui, Milo?" A voz fria do francês encheu o ambiente, Milo arrepiou-se novamente e procurou ajuda em Saga, que negou com a cabeça.

"Porque Saga me chamou..." Ele respondeu desviando o olhar. Não era desculpa.

"Então se eu não estivesse aqui você iria transar com ele...?"

"Não... Eu... Eu..."

"Você me traiu." A voz sempre doce do francês estava rude e seca. Milo sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas segurou-as.

O ruivo levantou-se da cama e vestiu o resto das roupas sob o olhar atento de Milo e Saga. Depois fitou o amante com os olhos molhados e surrou, sem vergonha de admitir sua derrota.

"Eu talvez tenha errado... Mas eu nunca esperaria isso de você." O francês virou-se e acenou para Saga, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Milo ficou estático, sentado na cama sem saber se corria atrás de Kamus ou se continuava ali. Fitou Saga que ainda o observava e ergueu as sobrancelhas buscando entender o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu sabia que Kamus ia se machucar. Você ainda é muito imaturo... E ele também." As palavras de Saga pareciam corretas, mas eram doloridas de serem ouvidas. "Eu disse a ele que tivesse certeza de que esse jogo teria final feliz. Eu não toquei em você... Foi ele quem fez tudo, mas você pensou que tivesse sido eu e mesmo assim se entregou." Milo baixou o olhar e se cobriu melhor com o lençol. "Você foi fraco nesse ponto. Se amava Kamus, por que se deitou "comigo"?"

"Eu não... Eu não sabia..."

"Que ele estaria aqui? Ora Milo, por favor, é essa a idéia que você faz de uma desculpa?" O escorpiano negou com a cabeça. "Kamus está magoado e com razão... Você aceitou o meu convite de vir até minha casa e em momento algum negou que quisesse se deitar comigo. O que você não sabia era que ele estava aqui."

"Eu sou um idiota... Eu deveria ter reconhecido ele... O cheiro..."

"Hum... Não, você deveria ter pulado fora quando ouviu minha voz no telefone. Não devia ter vindo, Milo. Agora já é tarde, descanse e amanhã você tenta se reconciliar com ele."

"E você acha que ele me perdoa?"

"Ele te ama. Agora durma... Pode ficar por aqui." Saga levantou-se e fez o amigo se deitar, cobrindo ele com o lençol.

"Saga... Sobre esse jogo... Acabou?"

"Não sei, Milo. Mas conhecendo Kamus como eu conheço... Acabou de começar."

Milo concordou com a cabeça, virou para o lado e adormeceu. Dois erros seguidos era demais. A próxima pessoa seria alguém correto, um anjo seria bom o bastante para Kamus. Ou um Deus, quem sabe?

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Caraca... Escrevi tudo em uma noite, isso que eu chamo de inspiração!

Olhem só pessoinhas, o Milo fez bobagem dessa vez... Magoou o Kamyu, tadinho do francês. Mas ele ainda ama o Kamus... Ah sim, ele ama!

Vocês acharam que o Saga foi meio filho da mãe, pra não dizer outra coisa? Ele meio que armou uma situação... Afinal, ele está do lado de quem? XD Ah! Outra coisa, não sei se vocês perceberam ou pensaram nisso... Como o Saga conhece Kamus tão bem? Eles parecem se conhecer faz tempo... O Kamus admira muito ele... Por que isso?

**Ilia-chan:** Um comentário procê: UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHA... O Kamus não merecia mesmo, mas eu amo ele demais!

To com saudade de você, quando a gente se vê no MSN?

**Persefone-San: **Ele tirou foi da minha mente perturbada essa idéia sem noção! XD E o Milucho tadinho, deu azar... Ah! Você lê mentes... u.u

**Chibiusa-chan Minamino: **Você não é mais a única que lê mentes! XD Mas é... pensei no Kanon quando você disse, eu acho... o.õ Enfim, eu resolvi não comentar a cor do cabelo deles, já que ninguém tem certeza de nada.

Bem... Não precisam ficar com tanta raiva do Milo assim! Se coloquem no lugar dele... Com o Kanon ele deu azar... Fazer o que! A culpa é da escritora psicopata que adora fazer os outros sofrerem! XD (não me matem)

Mas eu adorei esses reviews, vocês com raiva são legais, vocês brigam com os personagens e eu acabo ficando com pena deles... Muito legal isso, continuem xingando e reclamando, eu to adorando!

Oh só, última coisa... Vocês vêm alguma possibilidade de a fic não ter final feliz? Eu não vou conseguir nunca deixar Milo e Kamus separado... Então não precisam mais se preocupar com isso!

Bjus procês.


	5. Perdão

**Perdão**

Milo... Por quê? Por que me traiu? Por que tinha que ir até a casa de Saga? Por que eu não paro de pensar nisso? Por que ele me machucou? Por que eu o machuquei? Por que errei? Por que erramos? Por que eu sou um idiota sem noção, inconseqüente e apaixonado? Ou por que sou humano? Por qualquer razão eu preferia não ter sentido aquilo... Preferia não ter errado, não ter visto, não ter tomado conhecimento... Preferia não ter me apaixonado.

E agora? Agora eu devo continuar como? Sem seu amor não dá... Não vou conseguir viver. Eu devo ser mesmo um estúpido apaixonado! Meu jogo se virou contra mim, reconheço... E agora eu perdi o amor da minha vida.

É... Vendo assim parece até que estou fazendo drama... Mas ninguém sabe o que está dentro de mim... O que me corroe por dentro, tirando minha vontade de viver.

Depois do incidente na casa de Saga eu passei quatro longos dias na cama. Me levantava para tomar banho ou buscar chocolate na cozinha, mas não fazia mais nada. Não falava com ninguém, não atendia meu celular ou o telefone. Um dia vi que Milo fora em casa buscar algumas coisas, ele tentou falar comigo, mas eu mal conseguia ficar de pé, que dirá falar com ele. Acabei me trancando no banheiro e não o respondi. Depois de um tempo ele se foi.

Então eu fiquei sozinho. Passou uma semana. Eu provavelmente tinha sido despedido do meu emprego e nem meus amigos deviam ter esperanças de que eu estivesse vivo. Na verdade nem eu sabia se estava vivo. Preferia que não estivesse, doeria menos. Mas meu corpo agüentava firme e se recusava a me deixar morrer.

Eu já não sabia se chorava, se comia chocolate, se dormia ou se tentava me atirar da janela. Nada mais fazia sentido! Por que ele não estava comigo? O que estava acontecendo? Eu começava a ter medo de mim mesmo e havia momentos que eu não sabia se estava dormindo ou se estava acordado... Foi a pior época da minha vida.

**oOoOo**

O incidente na casa de Saga fora lamentável. Eu não consegui dormir naquela noite, fiquei pensando sobre tudo que tinha feito de errado e em como poderia pedir perdão. No dia seguinte liguei para casa, mas Kamus não atendeu... Resolvi então dar um tempo para ele. Mas todo dia eu ligava.

Depois de quatro dias de insistência comecei a ficar preocupado e resolvi ir em casa ver se estava tudo bem. Kamus não atendia ao telefone e não ia mais trabalhar. Mas quando cheguei ele estava trancado no banheiro. Pelo menos estava vivo. Eu tentei falar com ele, pedi que abrisse a porta, fiquei um bom tempo esperando... Mas ele não queria me ver. Sendo assim eu fui embora.

Mais três dias e eu comecei a me preocupar com o estado de saúde dele. Kamus não podia ficar para sempre em casa. Além do mais eu queria me redimir, pedir perdão e tentar qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. Eu amava demais aquele francês idiota para deixá-lo escapar daquela forma.

Tirei uns dias de férias... Deixei Saga incumbido da tarefa de achar a segunda pessoa. Talvez o jogo estivesse terminado, mas eu não iria arriscar, não com Kamus. Me dava até arrepios pensar que eu poderia perdê-lo.

Fui ao supermercado e comprei coisas básicas, apenas para não morrer de fome. Depois fui até o apartamento que morava com Kamus. Já estava entardecendo quando eu cheguei, a sala estava escura, nem preciso dizer o estado do quarto. O edredom estava jogado no chão, junto com alguns papeis de chocolate... Por Zeus, ele devia estar muito deprimido, ele não era de comer chocolate daquele jeito. Em cima da cama a visão mais horripilante que eu já tive dele...

"Kamus..." Eu sussurrei com a mão na boca. Corri até a cama e o virei de frente, constatando seu rosto pálido. Ele parecia dormir, mas estava tenso com alguma coisa. "Kamus!" Eu chamei mais alto.

A falta de reação dele me assustava. Ele não me parecia nada saudável, considerando que ele não devia estar comendo nada além de chocolate nos últimos sete dias... Bem, eu precisava agir. Afastei os cabelos ruivos de seu rosto e abri a camisa do pijama que ele usava, estava muito pálido e quente.

"Kamus, por Zeus, acorde..." Eu fui até o banheiro, enchendo nossa enorme banheira com água morna, depois busquei ele no quarto, já sem o pijama e levei-o até a banheira. "Kamus... acorda meu anjo..."

Foi desesperador achar que ele poderia não acordar nunca mais. Eu não queria imaginar uma vida sem ele. Jamais iria em frente sem aquele corpo quente me esquentando toda noite. Ele era tudo pra mim e agora eu entendia isso... Agora sim eu entendia tudo que ele pensava, entendia seu mundo. Como pudera ser tão cego?

"Kamus... Me perdoa..." eu sussurrei enquanto lavava ele com cuidado. Lavei seu cabelo, sempre tão brilhoso e macio... Depois a pele alva que se avermelhava com facilidade sob meus dedos... "Anjo... Acorda..." Por que ele ainda dormia? "Kamus..."

Ele não se moveu. Não gemeu... Nada. Eu continuei até o fim, limpando a depressão do corpo dele. Eu queria ter o poder de reanimá-lo... Queria ter o poder de fazê-lo esquecer. Mas não podia, ele teria que me perdoar.

Assim que ele estava limpo eu deixei a água escoar e o sequei, deixei-o embrulhado na toalha e troquei rapidamente o lençol da cama. Coloquei-o na cama e o cobri com o lençol... Depois vestiria algo nele... Agora precisava arrumar algo que ele pudesse comer.

E enquanto eu divagava sobre meus problemas e pensava em como poderia me perdoar o telefone tocou. Levei o celular até a cozinha, falando com Saga enquanto fazia uma sopa. A segunda pessoa estava achada. Restava que Kamus acordasse.

Quando tudo ficou pronto eu voltei ao quarto, levando a sopa em uma badeja. Ele dormia como um anjo, suspirando levemente... Já tinha cor nas faces, ao menos isso. Me sentei ao seu lado, mal ousando tocá-lo. Estava tão lindo e perfeito que seria um pecado acordá-lo, mas ele estava com tanta fome que o simples cheiro da comida o despertou.

"Kamus... Está me ouvindo?" Eu perguntei num sussurro para não assustá-lo. Ele abriu os olhos, dois profundos poços de frieza e paixão que me encararam com surpresa. Ele olhou em volta e tentou se mexer com dificuldade. "Fique deitado, você não está bem."

Ele me olhou como se eu dissesse um absurdo e tentou sentar-se. Mas estava um pouco fraco e eu tive que ajudá-lo, colocando um travesseiro para apóia-lo. Eu não sabia mais como agir. Ele ainda estava zangado e magoado... Eu deveria mesmo estar ali? Mas não era hora de indagar isso.

"Está com fome?" Eu nem esperei resposta, busquei a bandeja na cabeceira da cama e apoiei em meu colo. Ele me olhou com mágoa nos olhos e aquilo me doeu, mas eu superei isso e fiquei firme, sem desviar o olhar. "Me perdoa... Eu te amo... Se quiser que eu vá, eu vou... Mas coma isso ao menos." Acho que a fome era maior que qualquer coisa, porque ele não moveu um dedo, nem os olhos ele piscou.

Eu sorri e levei a colher até a boca dele. Nenhuma palavra foi dita enquanto eu o alimentava. Quando acabou eu apoiei a bandeja na cabeceira e esperei por qualquer reação, mas a única coisa que vi foi ele lutar para deixar os olhos abertos. Eu o cobri melhor e ajeitei os travesseiros.

"Durma..." Eu sussurrei beijando suas pálpebras.

Geralmente ele era um doce de pessoa comigo. Estava sempre a meu dispor e a meu favor para qualquer coisa. Ele era mesmo perfeito e eu nunca tinha reparado naquilo. Quando ele me fizera aquela proposta, algumas semanas atrás, eu achara que ele estava louco. Mas agora eu entendia que ele só queria ter certeza de que todo aquele amor que ele tinha era correspondido na mesma intensidade e nem eu sabia que era. Mas ele sabia, só queria ter a confirmação disso.

Então eu concordei com aquele jogo, mais por curtição e porque não queria perder do que por entender seus motivos. Foi bom com Aioros... Impossível com Kanon, senti um ciúmes e um remorso terríveis... Depois foi a vez de Saga. A vez de Saga provar a nós dois de uma vez por todas que éramos imaturos demais. Kamus saiu machucado e eu arrependido até o último fio de cabelo. Mas faria qualquer coisa para me redimir.

E enquanto meu anjinho dormia eu arrumei a bagunça que estava a casa e lavei a louça. Assim que tinha terminado tudo eu voltei ao quarto, vendo que Kamus suava e se debatia... O lençol quase no chão. Por Zeus, eu havia me esquecido da beleza daquele corpo...

"Kamus!" Eu segurei ele pelos ombros tentando acordá-lo. Ele falava coisas sem nexo, dentro das quais eu podia distinguir meu nome. Sacudi ele e o segurei, até que ele abriu os olhos, arfando e tremendo, algumas lágrimas chegavam a escorrer por seus olhos. E eu fiz algo que em geralmente não faria em uma situação como aquela... Eu o abracei. Apertei ele contra o meu peito e chorei junto com ele. "Me perdoa... Não quero te ver sofrendo..."

Senti ele se remexer e afrouxei o abraço, encarando seus olhos... Mágoa, paixão, dor, tristeza e saudade dançavam naqueles dois poços profundos que eu tanto desejava. Eu beijei uma de suas faces, colhendo uma lágrima que escorria, sob o olhar atento dele.

"Meu anjo... Você esta bem?" Ele estava mudo, me olhava como se fosse a primeira vez e eu continuava a beijar seu rosto. Queria sentir cada pedaço daquela pessoa que tanto amava. "Me perdoa... Eu errei. Mas eu te amo mais que tudo."

Ele continuava me encarando, parecia me analisar. Kamus sempre fazia isso... Eu me sentia completamente exposto a ele quando me olhava daquela forma. Parecia conseguir olhar dentro da minha alma e a compreender com um simples piscar de olhos. Ele tinha esse poder sobre mim e eu não me incomodava de me submeter a isso, pelo contrário, me sentia de certo modo protegido.

"Não chore mais, por favor..." Eu queria dizer tanta coisa, mas nada além de lágrimas eram possíveis. Perdão, amor... Eu queria falar, queria implorar, mas só conseguia chorar e beijar seu rosto.

"Milo..." Sua voz era quase inaudível. Ele ergueu a mão tocando meu rosto. E eu senti como se fosse a primeira vez que ele me tocava. Aquela mão frágil e quente, pelo estado febril de seu corpo, limpou minhas poucas lágrimas e depois afastou meu cabelo da frente dos meus olhos.

"Kamus... Me perdoa. Eu te amo muito, não quero te ver chorando... Não quero te ver sofrendo..." Eu ia continuar se ele não tivesse recomeçado a chorar. Eu nunca via Kamus chorando.

"Me perdoe..." Ele sussurrou caindo num choro compulsivo, que o fazia soluçar e tremer. Acabei abraçando-o novamente deixando que chorasse.

"Perdoar pelo que, meu anjo?" Não havia o que perdoar...

"Eu... Tentei acabar... Com a minha... Vida..." Ele falava pausadamente por causa dos soluços e eu mal podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Ele tinha mesmo tentado se suicidar?

"Não diga isso. Você está bem agora, passou." Eu limpei suas lágrimas e as minhas, tentando sorrir. "Promete que nunca mais faz isso?"

"Prometo..." Ele respondeu, não achei que ele diria isso. Na verdade eu não me achava no direito nem de tocá-lo, quanto mais de exigir uma promessa daquelas.

"Eu te amo muito..." Eu sussurrei o encarando com olhos de quem pede perdão. Ele esboçou um sorriso doce e fechou os olhos, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem.

"Eu também te amo." Ele raramente dizia aquilo, apesar de eu saber que quando dizia era sincero.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado, abraçado àquele corpo quente e macio, sentindo o cheirinho bom que ele exalava. Acabei adormecendo, me sentindo estranhamente bem de estar com ele.

**oOoOo**

Já era noite quando acordei. Milo estava abraçado a mim, dormindo tranqüilamente. Eu sorri e beijei sua testa, me afastando dele. Senti meu corpo dolorido, porém eu me sentia muito melhor que antes. Me levantei com um pouco de dificuldade e caminhei até a cozinha. Estava morrendo de fome.

"Será que tem comida?" Milo tinha comprado algumas coisas. Eu comi e trouxe pro quarto alguma coisa pra ele também. Deixei tudo na cabeceira da cama e me sentei ao seu lado. "Milo?"

Ele ainda dormia, parecia tão cansado. Mas a gente precisava conversar. Precisávamos resolver aquela questão pendente... Ele se remexeu, parecia não querer acordar. Mas eu insisti, beijei seus lábios, sussurrei seu nome, até que ele abrisse os olhos.

"Milo, precisamos conversar..."

"Que horas são?" Ele colocou as mãos na frente dos olhos por causa da luz, mas logo sentou-se na cama.

"Sete horas." Eu respondi.

"Kamus eu... Me desculpe por..."

"Está tudo bem. Eu tive muito tempo pra pensar sobre tudo isso..." Eu baixei o olhar e suspirei, estava sendo difícil. "Talvez você não me ame como eu te amo, mas talvez tenha sido um deslize... Eu não sei."

"Kamus... É claro que eu te amo... Eu confesso ter me assustado quando descobri que te amava tanto e não quero dar desculpas por ter ido até a casa de Saga, eu errei... Eu sei disso. Eu acho que estava confuso... Não sei direito."

"Você tem todo o direito de estar... Afinal eu te enganei..."

"Não. Você não faria isso... O Saga me explicou tudo no dia seguinte. Ele me disse também que você estava inclinado a desistir de tudo."

"É... Bem, mas eu concordei com a idéia dele e enganei você. Me fiz passar por ele." Eu sabia que Saga contaria tudo a Milo, não me surpreendia isso. Mas isso não tirava minha culpa.

"Kamus... Não me importo. Talvez eu não seja mesmo digno da sua confiança..."

"Não diga isso. Eu... Confio em você." Eu sempre confiei... Talvez porque eu fosse inocente demais.

"Tenho que admitir que foi um plano perfeito." Eu levantei os olhos e escondi o riso, mas concordei com ele... Saga era ótimo manipulador. "Mas, meu anjo... Eu não quero que você continue comigo se não conseguir me perdoar... Eu não quero te machucar nunca mais."

"Não vai." Eu sorri e beijei ele, depois me afastei e afirmei com a cabeça. "Eu te perdôo..."

"Talvez agora eu consiga me perdoar." Eu fia ele abrir as pernas e sentei entre elas, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito.

"Eu não quero passar por isso de novo, Milo."

"Não vai. Não precisa mais duvidar que eu te amo..." Eu confirmei com a cabeça e beijei a palma de sua mão. "Mas ainda há uma coisa que me incomoda."

"O que é?"

"O seu objetivo era uma prova de amor... E eu não te dei prova alguma."

"Meu objetivo era entender o que a gente tinha. Não importava o resultado, desde que eu entendesse. E eu entendi que temos nossas fraquezas, mas isso não impede a gente de se amar."

"Hum... Isso é verdade." Eu virei o rosto para cima sorrindo.

"Então está tudo resolvido."

"Vamos parar com o jogo? Sem um vencedor?"

"Vencedor? Milo, o jogo não é pra isso!"

"Mas... Ainda tem três pessoas faltando."

"Você quer ficar com outra pessoa?" Eu me desencostei dele e o encarei desconfiado. Agora que eu finalmente tinha me livrado daquela porcaria de jogo ele queria mais?

"Não... Mas eu quero te ver com pelo menos mais um."

"Pra quê?"

"Pra me provar que sou capaz de confiar inteiramente em você."

Então ele também tinha suas dúvidas? Bem, eu não tinha nada a perder... Minha consciência estava limpa quanto a isso. Eu amava ele totalmente e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso. Nem mesmo ficando com outras pessoas eu deixaria de amá-lo.

"Está bem. Só mais um."

Chamem-me de louco, mas eu não duvidava de que Milo estivesse adquirindo um novo fetiche ao invés de querer realmente satisfazer sua dúvida. Mas quem era eu para interferir nas fantasias do meu namorado?

**oOoOo**

A última pessoa: alguém parecido com Kamus. E eu já o tinha nas mãos!

Era um belo dia quente e ensolarado. Lá estava eu no parque, caminhando calmamente quando uma figura loira veio em minha direção. Ele não falou muito. Nós apenas nos cumprimentamos e combinamos coisas pendentes.

E lá fui eu para o trabalho. Conversei com Saga pelo telefone, explicando que já estava tudo bem. Sim, ele se preocupava, era estranho eu sei. Mas acontece que a noite não estava tão longe quanto eu imaginava.

"Mais rápido, anjo..." Eu o apressei para sairmos logo de seu escritório. Era incrível como Kamus nunca conseguia deixar os empregados dele sozinhos... Achava que alguém explodiria algo...

"Estou indo! Pra que a pressa?"

"Você já vai saber..."

É claro que eu tivera uma ajudazinha de Saga e Kanon, mas não tirava meu mérito. Levei Kamus até o motel mais luxuoso de Athenas. Os empregados super discretos nos levaram até uma suíte enorme, com direito a banheira de hidromassagem.

"Milo...?"

"Vem comigo..." Eu encaminhei meu francês até a varanda do quarto, onde o mesmo loiro que eu encontrara de manhã estava sentado em uma cadeira, olhando o horizonte avermelhado. "Boa noite, Shaka."

Ele virou o rosto para nos encarar e sorriu. Levantou-se e veio em nossa direção. Primeiro ele olhou friamente para Kamus, depois nos cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça.

"Shaka?" Kamus perguntou me encarando.

"Sim, ele mesmo." Eu sorri malicioso. "Por quê?"

"De onde vocês se conhecem?" Ele não tinha gostado? Mas como assim? O Saga ia me pagar!

"Saga nos apresentou... por quê?"

"Você nem ao menos perguntou quem ele era, Milo?"

"Não..." Eu pisquei confuso e encarei Shaka, que sorria friamente para Kamus.

"Ele foi meu ex. Uma longa história..." Ex! Saga, seu maldito!

"Eu achei muito estranho quando o Saga me ligou, mas achei mais ainda quando ele me contou o motivo. Eu só vim porque isso é realmente engraçado." E aquele loiro não tinha me dito nada?

Pensando bem, se eu queria saber se podia confiar em Kamus... Um ex era uma boa. Mas Saga podia ter me contado antes! Fiz papel de bobo.

"Milo, o quão ingênuo você pode ser? Ainda não aprendeu que não deve se meter com o Saga a não ser que esteja no controle da situação?"

"Mas... Ele queria ajudar! Eu achei que..."

"Tadinho. Você não conhece bem o Saga, não é?" Quem aquele loiro achava que era?

"Milucho... Deixa eu te explicar... Quando eu era mais novo e Saga era meu professor particular... Bem, ele dava aula a mim e a Shaka. Foi assim que nós nos conhecemos... E o resto você sabe."

"Na verdade eu não sei. Você nunca falou do Saga pra mim." Agora eu sabia como ele tinha conhecido os gêmeos! Kamus nunca foi de falar muito, menos ainda quando se tratava de suas antigas relações.

"Ahn... Bem, é que..."

Ele ficava tão bonitinho quando estava assim sem graça. Shaka parecia concordar porque riu simpático. Eu puxei Kamus pelo braço dizendo ao loiro que esperasse ali.

"Anjo... Então... Depois você vai me explicar cada canto dessa história do Saga, mas por enquanto... Vamos ao plano inicial."

"Você quer que eu fique com meu ex?"

"Sim."

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Nhai... Até que enfim eu terminei! Esse capítulo não tem lemon! Mas ele tem revelações, né!

Ta aí, o Saga foi professor particular do Kamus e do Shaka no passado. Mas eles tiveram alguma coisa, né! Vocês querem ver o Kamus contando tudo ao Milo no próximo ou eu pulo essa parte e escrevo só um lemon entre Kamus e Shaka? Por favor, quem não conseguir mandar review, pode me mandar e-mail? É importante pra mim receber opiniões, eu quero saber o que vocês preferem pro próximo capítulo!

Bom, não deu tempo de receber mt review, até pq esse site é um safado! Mas vejamos...

Não defendam o Milo! Ele traiu o Kamus sim! O Saga jamais chamaria ele por um motivo banal e ele mesmo confessa que foi lá porque estava confuso. Ele não fazia idéia de que era o Kamus que estava com ele e não o Saga... Outra coisa... O Saga era amigo do Kamus, nunca foi mt com a cara do Milo, além de ser tarado e sádico! Outro motivo pro Milo não aceitar convites... Depois vou explicar melhor o tipo de relação que ele tinha com o Kamus e com o Shaka... ok? Bem, é isso... mandem as opiniões de vocês pra mim, por favor.

Bju grande!


	6. Brigas e Verdades

**Brigas e Verdades**

Eu sabia que Milo era meio sem noção das coisas, mas não imaginava que chegava a tanto. Vejam bem... Na minha cabeça o jogo havia terminado, porém ele queria mais. Para isso ele achou mais uma pessoa... E essa pessoa não era ninguém mais que Shaka, meu ex e primeiro namorado.

Pobre Milo, ia se roer de ciúmes. Ele não sabia nada sobre o loiro, menos ainda sobre que tipo de relação eu tinha com ele e porque havia acabado. Mas o que eu poderia fazer, se mesmo sabendo da verdade meu amante ainda queria continuar com aquilo?

Eu me sentei na cama, esperando qualquer coisa que me deixasse menos sem graça. Shaka tinha sido meu primeiro namorado e eu realmente fora apaixonado por ele, não era como o que tenho com Milo, mas tinha sido muito forte. Eu não estava inseguro quanto ao que sentia, mas não queria me lembrar do passado.

"Milo, você tem certeza de que quer continuar com essa loucura?"

"É claro... Agora que chegamos aqui não vou voltar atrás." Ele era louco... Acho que era por isso que eu o amava tanto.

Assim sendo ele sentou-se em uma poltrona, até bastante confortável, que havia ao lado da cama. Eu corei um pouco ao imaginar que ele estaria ali para ver cada detalhe da cena que decorreria naquele quarto. Mas Shaka parecia nem ligar... Ele retirou a camisa e soltou o cabelo, exatamente do mesmo jeito que ele costumava fazer.

"Quanto tempo faz, Kamus?" Eu o encarei e suspirei chateado, mas não respondi. Apenas tirei os sapatos e me sentei encostado à cabeceira da cama. "Alguns anos... Eu diria... Sete anos?"

Eu confirmei a data com a cabeça, sem a menor emoção, vendo que ele subia na cama e engatinhava até estar sentado entre as minhas pernas. Eu o encarei um pouco sem saber como agir, mas ele me poupou o trabalho de pensar.

"Quer que eu tire sua roupa?" Ele nem sequer esperou resposta, me fez desencostar e retirou minha blusa, depois puxou minhas calças. "Você sempre foi preguiçoso..." Ele comentou.

"Só você acha isso..." Ele sempre me dizia algo assim e naquela época eu dizia que Saga não achava, o que deixava Shaka realmente irritado. Mas dessa vez ele sorriu.

"É... Eu sei, Kamus. Sempre soube." Ele se inclinou sobre mim, olhando dentro dos meus olhos e encostou os lábios nos meus. "Você ainda é gelado..." Ele sussurrou.

"É... Je trouve qu'oui..." (É... Acho que sim) Milo me deixava quente só com um olhar... Mas Shaka era tão frio quanto eu, tão indiferente e fechado quanto eu.

Ele inclinou o rosto e passou a língua por entre meus lábios. O beijo era o mesmo de sete anos atrás, a mesma boca macia, o mesmo gosto, a mesma pele cheirosa. Os cabelos loiros e lisos caindo sobre mim em cascatas, me fazendo cócegas. Ele se afastou e sorriu, tirou a própria calça e passou as mãos pelo meu corpo.

"Vocês são meio sem emoção... não?" Milo parecia estar entediado nos observando.

Nem Shaka, nem eu, falamos qualquer coisa. Eu apenas sorri sem graça e ele encolheu os ombros. Mas nem sempre foi assim.

Houve uma época em que eu e Shaka colocávamos fogo na cama. Talvez os hormônios na adolescência influenciassem, não sei, mas naquela época nós dois não ficávamos um segundo de roupas. Depois de um tempo as coisas esfriaram...

Voltando ao presente... Shaka já estava beijando meu corpo, me puxando para que eu deitasse embaixo dele. Eu sentia seus lábios pelo meu corpo, não tão quentes quanto os de Milo, nem tão frios quanto os meus. Eu me excitava, mas ainda não era o bastante. Mesmo assim ele retirava minha cueca e levava os lábios ao meu membro... Do mesmo forma, mas eu sabia o que ele queria.

Quando eu já estava bastante excitado ele parou e me encarou passando os dedos por entre minhas nádegas. Eu sacudi a cabeça e sorri malicioso segurando suas mãos. Ele me olhou com cara feia e sentou-se na cama com os braços cruzados.

"Está bem Kamus... A gente vai discutir ou vai ser do modo fácil?" Milo nos encarou confuso, mas eu apenas me apoiei nos cotovelos e sorri.

"Por mim do modo fácil, loiro... Senta aqui..." Eu indiquei meu membro com o olhar, mas ele me fez uma cara feia.

"Sem chances."

"Então vamos discutir..."

"Meu Zeus! Vocês vão discutir pra saber quem come quem?" Eu virei o rosto para encarar Milo que já tinha se levantado da poltrona e estava parado com as mãos na cintura.

"É... Sempre foi assim." Shaka me olhou com uma cara feia e deitou-se ao meu lado.

"Porque você sempre foi um saco!"

"Parem!" Milo sentou-se de frente a nós dois e me encarou. "Meu anjo, me conte o que aconteceu entre vocês e o Saga no passado, depois a gente continua com essa loucura."

Eu e Shaka nos entreolhamos e concordamos com o olhar que já era hora de enfrentar os fantasmas do passado. Não tinha sido fácil, mas tinha sido uma época boa.

**oOoOo**

Quando eu tinha quatorze anos eu mudei de colégio. Havia passado para um ótimo colégio em Athenas, onde eu cursaria os últimos anos de escola. Acontece que eu era francês e falava muito pouco ou quase nada de grego. Sendo assim o requisito primordial para eu cursar aquele colégio seria eu ter aulas particulares de grego com um monitor da escola e acompanhamento por um ano.

Eu, é claro, contestei. Achava uma bobagem ter aulas particulares com um monitor, me achava muito capaz de aprender grego sozinho. Mas já na primeira aula senti dificuldades. Meu pai e minha mãe, vendo que eu era teimoso, resolveram me mandar a tal aula de grego mesmo que eu não quisesse.

A aula era na casa do professor, em um bairro de classe alta na cidade e bastante deserto. Eu deveria ter aulas todos os dias pela parte da tarde, mas ao contrário do que eu pensava, eu não era o único aluno.

Ao chegar na casa do meu professor, no primeiro dia de aula, quem abriu a porta foi um menino loiro. Ele tinha o cabelo liso e comprido, preso por um rabo-de-cavalo, tinha os olhos bem azuis e um olhar frio. Disse, em francês, que eu deveria entrar e esperar.

Eu estranhei, seria ele o professor? Mas não era, assim que eu entrei um rapaz alto e bonito entrou na sala com um livro enorme nas mãos. Este rapaz me olhou e sorriu malicioso... Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu me apaixonasse perdidamente por ele. O menino loiro, depois eu vim a saber, era Shaka. Este era indiano, mas falava inglês, francês e alemão... Porém precisava do grego para a nova escola.

Depois daquele dia eu passei a andar sempre com Shaka. Éramos da mesma série, nossa diferença de idade era mínima, apenas alguns meses. Fazíamos tudo juntos e ficamos muito amigos. Toda tarde tínhamos aula com Saga, o rapaz por quem eu era apaixonado. Naquele tempo Saga tinha vinte e um anos, ainda estava na faculdade, mas ele já era um pervertido.

Eu acabei descobrindo que Shaka também estava apaixonado, mas era por mim, não por Saga. Sendo assim eu acabei ficando com meu amigo, mas tudo não passava de beijos inocentes... Até Saga nos pegar juntos. Ele fez algumas piadinhas e depois nos disse que ficávamos lindos juntos.

Para um menino de quatorze anos ouvir, da pessoa que ama, que fica lindo... É algo maravilhoso. Eu fiquei encantado e faria qualquer coisa por Saga. E eu fiz mesmo. Para ficar com ele eu fiquei com Shaka antes, na frente dele... Minha primeira vez foi assim... Saga assistia a tudo que eu e Shaka fazíamos. E assim o tempo passou.

Eu já tinha uns dezesseis anos, ainda com Shaka. Não tinha mais aulas, mas sempre visitava Saga para aulas particulares de outro assunto. Mas com o tempo Saga se aproveitava cada vez mais de mim e tinham vezes que ele ficava mais sádico e me machucava... Depois eu vim a saber que nessas vezes me deitava com Kanon e não Saga. Mas eu comecei a machucar meu próprio coração e Shaka sentia um ciúme louco.

As coisas a partir daí só pioraram. Eu briguei com Saga e ele nem ligou. Ele apenas me disse que eu estava crescendo e logo ele não iria mais me querer. Aquilo me doeu e Shaka não ajudou nada, pois me cobrava algo que eu não podia lhe dar... Meu amor. Eu briguei com ele também e no fim das contas fiquei sozinho e mais fechado do que já era.

Passei anos sem falar com Saga e Shaka nunca mais vi. Eu ainda reencontrei Saga alguns anos mais tarde... Mas nunca mais tocou-se nesse assunto e eu guardei ele dentro de mim por muito tempo.

**oOoOo**

"Então... Eu sabia! Você já tinha gostado do Saga!"

"É Milo... Eu já gostei muito do Saga, mas era amor de adolescente. E mesmo quando você conheceu os gêmeos, me obrigando a conviver com eles, eu já sabia que não tinha passado de amor infantil."

"Mesmo assim, por que nunca me contou?" Kamus abaixou o rosto e Shaka se compadeceu com aquilo, o loiro nunca tinha ouvido os fatos reais daquela história.

"Sinto muito, Kamus. Eu não sabia disso tudo..."

"Ah tout bien (tudo bem), já faz tanto tempo... Eu até sou amigo de Saga hoje em dia..." O francês sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste e magoado. "Mas você está feliz em saber agora?"

"Estou, meu anjo, melhor saber do que viver na ignorância."

"Até que ele está certo, Kamus." O francês lançou um olhar frio ao loiro e Milo apenas riu.

"Bom, isso não impede que vocês continuem..."

"Milo!" Kamus o encarou com incredulidade no olhar, mas o escorpiano encolheu os ombros como se não entendesse.

"Que foi? Você concordou em ficar com ele, lembra?"

"Mas..."

"Sem mas. Continuem e dessa vez falem menos!"

Kamus arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Não esperava que Milo quisesse continuar depois de ficar sabendo do que tivera com Shaka e Saga. Mas o grego parecia achar ainda mais excitante o jogo, agora que tudo se esclarecera.

Mesmo assim o francês demorou um pouco a fazer seus neurônios pegarem no tranco, só 'acordou' quando Shaka deitou-se sobre si, tocando seu corpo.

"Que foi, Kamus? A gente já fez isso antes..."

Talvez para o indiano fosse fácil, mas para o aquariano era o amor de sua vida que estava assistindo a tudo. Não que ele não confiasse em si mesmo, mas um dia ele já gostara de Shaka, logo aquele corpo já o enlouquecera muitas vezes antes.

"É... Mas eu era criança." Desculpa. Ele ainda era a mesma pessoa.

"Hum... É só um motivo para ficar bom." Esse poderia ser um problema, afinal Kamus não queria que fosse bom com Shaka, ele queria Milo.

Mas nada disso importava na cabeça do loiro, as opiniões de Kamus eram apenas dele e mais nada poderia influenciar o momento. Nem mesmo o tédio de Milo fazia Shaka e Kamus esquentarem aquela cama e esquecerem as diferenças.

"Shaka..." O indiano parou com os beijos e afagos ao ouvir os protestos de Kamus, que segurava novamente suas mãos. "Eu não concordei com isso..."

"Ah... Por Zeus, Kamus... Ainda com aquela história?"

"Eu não quero e não vou dar pra você!"

"Parem com isso!" Para Milo aquela discussão se tornava insuportável, Kamus e Shaka não paravam e parecia que nem um, nem outro iria ceder. "Resolvam-se."

Os dois encararam o grego com caras nada bonitas, mas não ousaram reclamar ou o escorpiano ia decidir aquele impasse na moeda. E mesmo tendo Milo como amante, Kamus sabia que ele não estaria a seu favor.

"Ta... Então já sei o que fazer." O francês ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda deitado por baixo, enquanto o outro virava de costas e sentava-se em seu peito. "Assim não tem como reclamar, Kamus."

Milo se remexeu na cadeira ao ver Shaka passar a língua pelo membro de seu amante, enquanto Kamus encarava sem entender aquelas duas nádegas, perfeitas e deliciosas, perto de seu rosto.

"Pelos deuses, Kamus... Faça alguma coisa." O francês corou e atendeu ao pedido, não sem antes lançar um olhar ao grego, como se pedisse permissão para dar ao loiro o mesmo tratamento que recebia.

"O que está esperando, meu anjo?"

Kamus abriu mais as pernas para dar mais espaço ao outro e puxou os quadris de Shaka para cima. Agora sim, seus lábios encontravam o sexo do virginiano ao mesmo tempo em que os dele tocavam o seu.

Os gemidos eram abafados, mas era visível o prazer que os dois transpiravam e isso só deixava Milo mais inquieto e louco para interrompê-los. Mas o escorpiano se agüentava, vendo seu amante, com o rosto corado, não parar um minuto de chupar o loiro. Sabia muito bem a sensação que era ter Kamus naquela posição... Ele fazia aquilo muito bem.

Shaka já estava arfante, abafando os gemidos com o membro do ruivo, quando sentiu aquele líquido quente molhar sua boca. E, ao contrário do que esperava, Kamus não parou o que fazia para gemer, continuou a chupar tão, ou mais, forte quanto antes, deixando o loiro delirando.

Agora sim Milo estava mais satisfeito, poderia estar mais, porém não queria confusão com aquelas duas feras na cama.

"Ahn... Hum... Você está fazendo isso bem, Kamus..." Que comentário desnecessário, Kamus pensou. Porém Milo deu um sorrisinho e lambeu os lábios do amante.

"Ele sempre fez."

O francês não acreditou, agora os dois iam trocar figurinhas sobre si? Não... Não fazia o estilo de Milo... Na verdade o grego era muito mais ciúmes que outra coisa.

"Quer ir pra casa, meu anjo?"

"Quero..." Kamus se encolheu todo no peito do amante, se agarrando a ele como se tivesse sofrido o pior de todos os crimes. Enquanto isso Shaka vestia suas roupas.

"E você, Shaka?"

O indiano ainda sorriu, antes de se levantar e piscar um olho. O francês estremeceu na cama, lembrando-se do passado misturado ao presente naquelas gotas de suor e sêmem.

"Acho que vou ver como está Saga... Foi bom te ver, Kamus."

**Continua...**

**N/A: **(se abaixando para não levar pedradas) Façam fila pra reclamar, mas não me batam, por favor! XD

Eu sei que demorou milênios pra sair do forno, também sei que não é o que vocês esperavam, mas eu tava muito sem inspiração! Já comecei a escrever o 7° e último. Esse sim está ficando a meu gosto! Esperem que ele deve sair em julho, nas minhas férias!

Agradeço a paciência de vocês por terem esperado, vamos aos comentários!

**Fernanda:** Esse é pra vc que tava tão animada com a fic! XD Espero não desapontar... Mas me pede o 7 na faculdade q ele ta melhor...

Eu to perdida quanto aos reviews, pq confesso não me lembrar mt do que já escrevi. Então, reclamem o quanto quiserem, só não falem mal do Kamus. ò.Ó E, por favor, não se decepcionem com esse lemon furado, sei que não posso pedir isso, mas enfim...

Bjus a vcs e brigadaaaa!


	7. Começando de Novo

**Começando de Novo**

– Espero que você já esteja satisfeito quanto ao... 'Jogo'. – Kamus iniciou a conversa, largando na mesa a xícara de café vazia.

– Hum... Não sei...

– Milo!

– Ah, Kamus... Até que eu gostei de assistir...

– Você bebe... – Milo sorriu safado e mordeu a bochecha do francês, sabia em seu íntimo que Kamus pensava da mesma forma. Conhecia seu amante e sabia que ele gostava de se exibir daquela forma na cama.

– Hum... Você sabe que fica gostoso na cama, mais do que já é assim!

– _Oui_... – ele fez uma cara de compreensão – Você precisa de uma terapia... – Kamus tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de satisfação por ouvir o elogio.

O que acontecia era que nenhum dos dois era capaz de mentir, se conheciam bem demais. Não que isso fosse ruim, na opinião de Milo era muito bom. Kamus normalmente era muito fechado e falava pouco. Conhecendo aquele francês tão bem era fácil saber o que ele pensava e queria.

O grego tinha certeza de que o jogo mexera muito com seu anjo e sabia também que Kamus estava mais seguro de si, agora que tinha a confiança de Milo e vice-versa.

– Meu anjinho... Será que depois dessa maratona sexual você ainda tem energia para mim?

– Você sabe que sempre tenho... Para quantas vezes você quiser.

– Desse jeito você me deixa arrepiado! – Kamus piscou um olho sorrindo malicioso, enquanto abraçava o amante por trás.

– Vou te deixar muito mais que isso... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Milo, de propósito, sabendo que seria a gota d'água para fazer o outro se render ao seu charme.

E aquele escorpiano nunca resistia, Kamus sabia fazê-lo se entregar totalmente, sem medo de nada.

– Vamos, Milo... Abra as pernas pra mim...

Milo obedeceu à ordem sussurrada, apoiou as mãos na pia e abriu mais as pernas. Naquele ambiente tão frio, que era a cozinha, ele conseguia estar com calor. Claro que isso tudo era provocado pelos beijos que Kamus distribuía por seu pescoço.

As mãos de Kamus passaram por dentro do short que Milo usava e escorregaram até a forma arredondada das nádegas do grego, apertando as duas, até marcar a carne branca com os dedos. Ainda teve a coragem de sorrir satisfeito com o gemido de dor que ouviu.

– Doeu, amor?

– Hum... Não... – Era mentira. Ele havia sentido dor, mas não queria dizer e Kamus sabia muito bem disso.

Talvez por conhecer Milo tão bem, o francês continuou apertando aquela bundinha firme, mas aos poucos foi soltando e suas mãos desceram, arranhando o par de coxas grossas.

– Ahn... Kamus... O que vai fazer?

Kamus não respondeu com palavras, ao invés disso ele colou o corpo no de Milo, deixando que sua ereção se esfregasse entre as duas nádegas macias.

– Ahn... Ka-Kamus... Hum...

Aqueles gemidos começaram a ecoar pelas paredes azulejadas da cozinha, despertando os sentidos do ruivo. Ainda era dia e ambos não usavam mais que shorts, pois haviam acabado de acordar. Mas o fato da janela estar aberta não deixava nenhum dos dois com receio de transar bem ali.

As unhas do aquariano chegaram às costas do grego, então, arranhando aquela pele bronzeada e deixando marcas avermelhadas por onde passava. Logo o short de Milo estava jogado no chão e o francês tinha bastante espaço para lamber aquela bundinha empinada e a entrada, que já se contraía.

O corpo de Milo estremecia de leve e com isso ele empinava mais os quadris para trás, tentando fazer com que Kamus prolongasse as lambidas até quem sabe seu membro. E o francês se mantinha muito perto, mas ao mesmo tempo longe de tocar a base do membro do grego.

– Por favor, Kamus... Ahn...

Kamus continuou a provocar, mas agora uma de suas mãos masturbava o amante, no mesmo ritmo que ele lambia toda a área por entre as pernas de Milo. Aquilo era capaz de provocar um tesão absurdo no loiro.

Um tesão capaz de atordoar os sentidos confusos do loiro e levá-lo ao limite entre a sanidade e a completa falta de consciência no que fazia ou gemia. Com aquela língua entre suas pernas e a mão que o masturbava, Milo conseguia chegar bem próximo a esse limite sem volta, onde tudo o mais no mundo desaparecia, deixando lugar apenas para Kamus.

– Hum... Kamus, por favor, não me provoque tanto assim...

O ruivo deu uma mordida farta em uma das nádegas brancas e levantou-se do chão. Ao colar seu corpo no do outro, sentiu todo aquele calor emanar das costas quentes que o aconchegavam e suspirou. Estava tão feliz agora que não tinha pressa nem de respirar.

– Vem cá Milo...

Ele andou de costas, trazendo o amante junto em um abraço sensual. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras perto da mesa e deixou a bundinha de Milo bem ao alcance de seus lábios, porém não se atreveu a tocá-la novamente, era tentador demais, contudo não deveria ceder tão facilmente. Suas mãos deslizaram suavemente pelo contorno da coluna do escorpiano, traçando o limite entre os músculos muito bem trabalhados.

– Milo... Por que você é tão gostoso?

– Porque você gosta de mim assim... – os olhos azuis travessos viraram para encarar os de Kamus, petulantes e maliciosos. – Não gosta, meu anjo? – ele deu um de seus sorrisos pervertidos, comendo o ruivo com o olhar.

Kamus estremeceu, não conseguia desviar seus olhos daquele par de safiras profundas como o mar. Virou o amante de frente e então conseguiu fitar cada detalhe do corpo a sua frente, ao invés de prender-se no hipnotizante olhar.

O francês suspirou mais uma vez, vendo aquele corpo tão másculo afastar as coxas grossas, em um instante Milo passava suas pernas uma de cada lado das de Kamus, deixando sua ereção bem à mostra. Aquele membro tão próximo ao seu rosto parecia respirar a cada pulsar de suas veias e chamava-o com sussurros ou talvez gemidos constantes e inquietos.

Os olhos de Kamus não se desgrudavam daquele pedaço de carne palpitante, querendo entender como ele podia ser tão perversamente sensual. Suas mãos se renderam rapidamente e ele apertou o par de coxas morenas com firmeza. Seus lábios já estavam a poucos milímetros de seu objetivo final. Milo chegou a lançar os quadris um pouco para frente, diminuindo a distancia entre seu sexo e a boca de seu amado.

– Você pensa em me dominar assim?

– Você não me resiste, francês. Venha, quero sentir esses seus lábios.

A boca de Kamus entreabriu-se, mas ele não deixou que a ereção de Milo nem sequer roçasse seus lábios, ao contrário disso, ele levantou-se e o beijou, invadindo sua boca com uma língua ávida de paixão. Os braços de ambos procuraram o conforto dos corpos um do outro, enlaçando-se e comprimindo os peitos desnudos.

Milo encostou o amante na mesa, puxando com força o short de seda que este ainda usava. Sua agressividade era tanta que a pequena peça de roupa rasgou-se e foi atirava com violência no chão. Kamus nem sequer reclamou, limitou-se em recuperar seu fôlego e puxar o loiro para outro beijo sufocante.

Em pouco tempo o ruivo foi deitado na mesa, em meio a pratos, talheres e xícaras, seus braços estendidos chamavam pelo corpo de Milo, que se inclinou sobre o seu. As ereções firmes nos baixos ventres dos dois se encontraram, pulsando uma contra a outra, provocando-se mutuamente.

A tortura só teve fim quando o loiro guiou seu sexo para a entrada de Kamus, penetrando-o aos poucos, depois de uma longa preparação manual. Seu membro fora rapidamente envolvido pelo corpo quente do amante e aconchegado em seu interior úmido e apertado.

Naqueles movimentos sensuais e cadenciados, eles extinguiam suas forças entre gemidos e nomes sussurrados. Juras de amor eram trocadas e palavrões entre uma doce palavra e outra. Os cabelos ruivos de Kamus se espalhavam pela mesa, enquanto que os cachos loiros de Milo se grudavam em suas costas suadas.

O prazer foi invadindo seus sentidos atordoados, chamando seus corpos sedentos para o clímax, para que derramassem um sobre o outro a semente que os unia há tanto tempo.

Kamus foi o primeiro a alcançar o ápice, derretendo-se entre os abdomes colados, tentando abafar um gemido entre um beijo. Logo depois Milo perdeu-se naquela sensação maravilhosa, jorrando seu liquido dentro do amante e caiu sobre este, exausto e feliz.

**OoOoO**

Algumas horas mais tarde, em meio a lençóis, biscoitos e uma xícara de café pela metade, Kamus terminava de jogar longe a última parte do jornal de domingo. Milo, entrelaçado entre suas pernas, repousava preguiçosamente em suas costas, ainda devorando os _cookies_ de chocolate.

O sol de meio-dia esquentava o quarto, ameaçando tirá-los da cama, mas nenhum dos dois tinha disposição suficiente para sair do aconchegante ninho de amor. Nem o inquieto francês ousava se movimentar demais e gastar sua energia com coisas idiotas, pois deveria poupá-la para algo interessante, como sexo, por exemplo.

– Sabe, Kamus... – o loiro comentou largando o pacote de biscoitos.

– Hum?

– Tinha um rapaz no apartamento da frente hoje cedo... Acho que estava nos olhando pela janela da cozinha... Com um binóculo.

Kamus ergueu as sobrancelhas e virou a cabeça para trás. Milo ainda estava deitado sobre seu corpo, repousando a cabeça em suas costas nuas. Aquele preguiçoso nem se mexia, apenas continuava falando para algum ponto da parede do quarto.

– É mesmo?

– Sim, _angelos_. Acho que ele gosta de você. (Anjo)

– E por que acha isso?

O escorpiano finalmente saiu do lugar, ajeitou-se melhor na cama e puxou o amante para um beijo demorado. Por algum tempo não respondeu à pergunta que perturbava o ruivo, queria apenas beijá-lo e sentir o calor entre seus corpos. Mesmo que o francês tentasse apressar as coisas para obter logo informações preciosas.

– Milo... – ele não agüentou esperar muito, gemeu por entre os lábios colados, afastando-se um pouco. – O que ia dizer?

– Muito curioso?

– Apenas diga. – Kamus retrucou com sua inabalável indiferença.

– Acho que você gosta de um _voiyer_... Talvez devêssemos começar com uma nova aposta.

Os olhos de Kamus se arregalaram e ele sentou-se na cama como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Depois desses longos dias de sofrimento e miséria Milo ainda tinha a coragem de pronunciar a palavra _aposta_ em sua presença? Mesmo depois de terem agüentado todo esse ciúmes, sim porque aquele escorpiano era muito ciumento, e tudo o mais ele ainda pensava em apostas?

Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. Eles tinham superado tudo, tinham se entendido e todas as coisas idiotas que Kamus tinha para perturbá-lo foram apagadas. Agora Milo trazia outra idéia estúpida para o quarto dos dois? Outra coisa para separar suas vidas?

– Milo... Do que está falando?

– Você é lindo Kamus... Não suportaria te dividir com ninguém... – o ruivo concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda sem entender. – Mas pense... Eu adoraria te exibir por aí...

– Está falando em quê?

– Estou dizendo que... Imagine se ao invés de eu assistir você com outros, os outros nos assistirem?

Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes desejando que não tivesse realmente ouvido aquilo. Milo achou que fosse apanhar, mas ao invés do punho do francês ele sentiu um travesseiro em seu rosto o acertando em cheio.

– O que foi que eu disse?

– Besteira! Faça o favor de nunca mais repetir isso!

– Mas por que Kamus?

– _Parce_ _je t'aime_, Milo, _et je sais que vous m'aimez_... Não precisamos provar a ninguém isso, pois nosso amor só diz respeito a nós mesmos. (Porque eu te amo, Milo, e sei que você me ama...)

Milo concordou e puxou o francês para um beijo estalado na bochecha, arrancando o perigoso travesseiro de suas mãos.

– Adoro quando você fala francês... Me lembra o quanto você fica sexy na cama...

– Milo!

– O que foi que eu disse?

**FIM!**

**N/A: **Então... Acabou... (XD) Eu fiz o melhor possível, mas acho que não saiu como eu esperava. Talvez eu esperasse algo mais longo, né! Mas não deu... Deu nisso aí.

Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer. Só quero agradecer, como sempre, a paciência de quem leu e comentou, apesar da minha demora em postar cada capítulo. Valeu por não desistirem de mim!

Ah! E agradecer à minha beta queridíssima, pq ela sim teve paciência...

Eu espero que vocês ainda não desistam de mim, porque outras duas fics estão por vir... Huhuhuhu...

Beijo grande pra todo mundo que passou por aqui!

Fernanda: Oh... espero que tenha gostado. Outra coisa... eu te prometi alguma fic no churrasco? Porque eu sinceramente não me lembro de muita coisa daquele dia... XD


End file.
